


Too Hot to Erase

by theheadgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadgirl/pseuds/theheadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is bored in class and decides to distract Percy.  Percy does not appreciate this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Erase

**Author's Note:**

> I am on such a non-magical AU kick right now, and I couldn't resist a little bit of PWP. Thanks to Bobbins: you know what you did. ♥

Watching Percy Weasley in class was watching a man who was truly, truly in his element. Whenever he lifted his eyes to the instructor, they were sharp and focused, not missing a detail, and whenever he returned his gaze to the laptop he was taking notes on, his fingers didn't stop moving for a second. Unlike some of his other classmates, who occasionally clicked over to Facebook (or more than occasionally) or spent the entire period playing World of Warcraft, his active window never changed from the word processor. 

It was no surprise, then, that when his phone buzzed in his briefcase, he ignored it. It buzzed again, and he tsked low, finally glancing away to dig his phone out. When he opened the text message, his eyebrows raised.

 

`**From:** Oliver  
i cant wait till class is over`

 

Atrocious formatting aside, Oliver knew that Percy didn't like being texted in class - and he knew for a fact the footballer _knew_ he was in class, because he was in the next seat over. Casting a chiding look at the other man, Percy shook his head minutely and turned his attention back to the board. Oliver grinned hugely and looked back at the board as well, but it wasn't long before he was distracted from the lecture again, and not too much longer before Percy's phone vibrated again. Percy glared at him and mouthed _stop_ , and Oliver grinned again. Rolling his eyes, the redhead picked up his phone again and opened the new text.

 

`**From:** Oliver  
wanna know why?`

 

Another glare, and Percy shook his head, mouthing _no. Stop_. Turning back to his laptop, he glared at it as he kept typing quickly. Apparently wholly unconcerned with Percy's irritation, Oliver was silent for a moment before looking away again. This time, when Percy's phone buzzed, Percy shot a venomous glare at the other man and pointedly turned his phone upside down. Undeterred, Oliver just grinned more widely and looked down again. The phone vibrated again, more loudly now, and Percy's eyes widened as he grabbed it up, glaring daggers at Oliver. Quickly, he opened the text messages, and his eyes didn't get any smaller.

 

`**From:** Oliver  
cause im gonna suck your cock`   
`**From:** Oliver  
in the bathroom down the hall`

 

Percy's jaw dropped. His ears turned pink, and he glanced at Oliver sharply, a blush curling over his cheeks and down his neck. Fumbling with his phone, he quickly closed out the messages and mouthed emphatically, _stop. it_. A smirk crossed the brown-haired man's face, and unconcernedly, he leaned forward and picked up his pencil, looking up at the board. 

Finally, Percy thought, trying to fight down the blush as he turned back to his laptop. Now he could get some work done.

...and then he felt the notebook nudging at his elbow. His brow furrowed, and he glanced over at Oliver, who had that huge grin back on his face. Before he could stop himself, he glanced down, and written in Oliver's scrawl was:

 

_bet you'd like to fuck my mouth right there, where anyone could hear_

 

The blush returned, and Percy pushed the notebook away, returning his gaze firmly to the board and continuing to type. Unfortunately, Oliver's filthy texts had had their intended effect on Percy, and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Oliver pushing him up against the wall of the bathroom stall, pinning his hips against the wall with his broad, calloused hands and enveloping his cock with his warm, wet mouth. Blushing with more than just embarrassment, Percy tried to hide the irregularity in his breathing and clenched his fists on the keyboard in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

Oliver leaned forward again, one hand continuing to take notes, and his other slid below the top of the table to rest lightly on Percy's knee. The redhead jerked under the touch, and Oliver smirked, tracing small circles on his kneecap. Picking up his phone again, he began to type with surprising speed, considering he was only going with one thumb. When Percy's phone vibrated, he glanced over at Oliver with a look that was half _why are you doing this to me_ and half sheer lust, and Oliver licked his lips. Time to work on those percentages. 

 

`**From:** Oliver  
im gonna take it all the way down my throat`

 

Percy's breathing hitched, and he quickly set the phone down. Oliver's hand moved up from his knee to his thigh, giving it a light squeeze, fingers tracing along either side of it. Percy shifted uncomfortably, practically glowing with his blush, and a quick glance down told Oliver that the other man was definitely dealing with an indelicate situation below the belt. Just in case, he also checked around the room, and though they were sitting near the middle of the classroom, none of the others seemed to notice the low-level seduction happening. Thank God for Facebook, he thought smugly, lightly dragging his fingers along the inside of Percy's thigh as he tapped out another text. 

 

`**From:** Oliver  
& im gonna swallow every drop of your come`

 

Oliver watched Percy's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, clearly trying to get his breathing under control. His tongue came out to moisten his lips again as he imagined wrapping his lips around the small protrusion, licking it and making Percy moan and squirm, writhing helplessly against the stall wall. He imagined moving over to the long column of his pink-stained neck and clamping his teeth down on the skin there, sucking hard and leaving an ugly bruise that poked up above the collar of his stiffly-starched shirt, making Percy stammer and blush every time he had to explain it. 

Slowly, Oliver's fingers continued up Percy's thigh, rubbing small circles and getting closer to the heat at the apex of his legs. A quick look over at the other man showed that a muscle in his jaw was jumping, no doubt from clenching his teeth together to keep from trembling. He wasn't even pretending to type anymore, just staring at the board intently. Anyone else might have thought that Percy was concentrating very hard on the dates the professor was going over, but to Oliver, it was the only outward sign of an otherwise pitched battle to keep a handle on himself. He wondered how much further he could push the redhead until that handle broke. Setting down his phone, he picked up his pen and wrote something in his notebook, then pushed it over to the other man. Almost unwillingly, Percy glanced down. 

 

_think I can make you scream when you're coming?_

 

Letting out a strangled gasp, Percy quickly saved the document he'd been typing in and checked his watch before shutting his laptop with a _click_ and stuffing it in his carrying case. His hand shot up, and the professor turned.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm not feeling well," Percy said, voice surprisingly even, considering how flushed and obviously (to Oliver) aroused he was. "May I be excused?"

"You do look a bit flushed," Professor Lupin agreed, then nodded. "Go ahead, Mr. Weasley. See you Thursday." 

With a grateful nod, Percy gathered his things and then glanced at Oliver, eyebrows raised about the frames of his glasses. Oliver raised an eyebrow right back as he began gathering his own things. Professor Lupin glanced back at them, silently asking for an explanation.

"I'm just going to make sure Weasley gets home safely," Oliver explained cheerfully. "See you Thursday, Professor Lupin." Lupin waved a hand to dismiss them both, and the two men quickly made their way out of the classroom. Without exchanging a word, they began walking quickly to the men's room at the end of the hall, making a beeline to the handicapped stall at the end of the row.

Percy had barely locked the door of the bathroom stall behind them before Oliver had him pressed up against the wall, hands slamming his narrow shoulders to it as he sealed his lips over the redhead's, kissing him with a heat and desperation that made it clear Percy wasn't the only one affected by the texts. Percy whimpered softly, the noise lost in Oliver's mouth, and bucked up against the burlier man, aching for friction. Oliver groaned, one hand moving down to grab Percy's ass, pressing their hips flush together and grinding against him. Percy shuddered, hands grasping at Oliver's sides, trying to pull him closer. Finally breaking the kiss, Oliver shoved aside the collar of Percy's shirt enough to clamp down on that spot he'd been fantasizing about and sucked hard, getting his teeth and lips into it. Percy made a noise somewhere between _oh_ and _ow_ , head falling back against the stall with a _thud_ , hips grinding almost instinctively against whatever they could reach. When he pulled back, the mark was perfect: an ugly maroon, already darkening into a bruise, and the edge of it peeked above the collar. Not enough to be immediately apparent what it was, but enough to be attention-getting. 

Percy brought up a hand to touch the mark gingerly, hissing. "You had to leave a hickey?" he asked breathlessly, and his tone would have been much more effectively chiding if he didn't look so thoroughly ravished.

"It'll be covered up," Oliver said smugly, then came in to kiss him again, tongue thrusting into his mouth, and Percy's hand came up to tangle in Oliver's short hair. Another whimper was swallowed by the kiss, and Oliver's hand tightened on Percy's ass, rubbing the other man's erection in small circles against his own, teasing both of them.

"Oliver," Percy panted against the footballer's lips, eyes cracking open enough to peer at him through a haze of copper-colored eyelashes. " _Please_."

"You did ask nicely," Oliver mused, voice ragged, and then his hand was down between them, fumbling with the redhead's belt and tugging at it with a certain lack of finesse. When it finally came undone, he brought his other hand around to unbutton and unzip his jeans, then freed the straining erection from his underwear. "There we are," he breathed. Percy made a noise like _hhhnrrrgh_ , which to anyone else might have sounded like nonsense, but to Oliver it translated clear as day to _for God's sake stop talking and start sucking_. 

Really, how could he ignore a direct command?

Moving quickly, Oliver got to his knees and immediately enveloped Percy's length in his mouth. He glanced up to see the redhead had his fist pressed to his own mouth, pants and half-moans leaking around it. Smirking around his mouthful, Oliver began sucking in earnest. He flattened his tongue against the vein running along the bottom of the redhead's shaft and hummed softly, letting his voice vibrate around it, drawing another little noise out of Percy. Pulling back, Oliver wrapped his fist around what wasn't in his mouth and began pumping in concert with his sucks. Percy's hips jerked against Oliver's mouth, and Oliver's free hand came up to pin the slim hips to the wall, keeping him still. Another half-moan slipped out from around Percy's hand, and he trembled beneath Oliver's ministrations. Oliver hummed again, then flattened his hand out to take as much of Percy's cock into his mouth as he could, then swallowed around it, hollowing his cheeks. A noise that might have been a strangled fuck burst from Percy, and Oliver glanced up again to see that he was now biting down on his thumb hard enough that it had to hurt. His other hand took up residence in Oliver's hair again, trying to direct him or keep him in place or something. The specifics were lost, but the overall message was clear: _don't stop_.

Moaning around Percy, Oliver pulled back again, lapping at the head of his cock while his hand stroked the length of his shaft - faster, slower, faster again. As he did, the door to the bathroom creaked, and both men froze. For a moment, the only sound was Percy's labored breathing, and then the door closed again. 

"Class is out," Percy breathed, and Oliver nodded, picking up where he'd left off with extra enthusiasm. He squeezed and sucked and licked, determined to bring Percy off and not be late for his next class. It wasn't long before Percy was gasping out "Ol - _Oliver_ \- God - going to - "

Pressing his hand more firmly against Percy's hip, Oliver took him all the way in again, and swallowed, and Percy made a strangled noise as his hips jerked forward one last time, his climax washing over him and leaving him spent and breathless. 

After swallowing, Oliver surged up and kissed Percy hungrily, letting him taste himself, and Percy made a weak noise of contentment, meeting the kiss with a slow pace. One arm draped lazily over Oliver's shoulder, and the other reached between them and grabbed the footballer's erection through his jeans, rubbing the palm and heel of his hand against it. Oliver groaned into the kiss and bucked against Percy's hand, and Percy shifted his hand slightly and squeezed. The other man's hips bucked again, and Percy's hand moved a bit more quickly. With a gasped "oh fuck _Perce_ " Oliver's cock pulsed against his hand, and he sagged against the redhead.

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary, Percy withdrew his hand and draped his other arm over Oliver's other shoulder, indulging in the kiss for a moment before the footballer pulled back.

"I need to go home and change," he murmured, unable to stop a grin from crossing his face. 

"And I need to get to class," Percy sighed, checking his watch over his shoulder. "Do you have practice tonight?"

"Mmm-hmm. Four o'clock. See you after?"

"Of course." One more leisurely kiss, and the two men pulled apart, Percy putting himself away and straightening up, Oliver doing what he could to clean himself up with toilet paper. Percy left first, and Oliver followed a few moments later.

 

The following Thursday, Oliver was taking notes in class and actually concentrating as opposed to drawing out football plays (for once), when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Frowning a little, he shifted and drew it out, checking the screen. When he saw the sender, his eyebrows went straight up, and he opened the text.

 

`**From:** Perce  
I can't wait to get back to the apartment so you can fuck me.`


End file.
